


Mermaids Have No Tears

by Nickety



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Happy Ending, Little Mermaid Elements, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickety/pseuds/Nickety
Summary: Little Mermaid AU, specifically the Hans Christian Andersen version.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Aegon VI Targaryen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Mermaids Have No Tears

The first thing she noticed about her prince was the brilliant color of his hair, starlight silver, so unlike anything she had ever seen among the merfolk. There is little more she enjoys than to see his soft silver tresses dance along with the soft sea breeze, much the way she danced for him and lets the warmth of his gaze distract her from the pain.

Her prince, her Aegon, is ever kind, but in the end he does not love her. Instead he loved his beautiful Arianne, temple girl and princess both. She could not blame him for following his heart, nor could she punish him for it. Though she missed her family dearly, she couldn’t bring herself to pay the price the sea witch, Cersei, had demanded.

As she stood on the bow of the ship, preparing to surrender herself to the waves, a gentle hand wrapped around her arm and urged her back. She whirled around to be met with the kind, concerned eyes of her prince's bastard brother, Lord Jon. 

Jon's gaze, an arresting dark gray the exact color of a sea at storm, bore into her with a startling intensity, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. "Don't go, daughter of the sea. You don't have to surrender your life." When she startled at his words, he smiled softly. "Aye, I know of you. How could I not, when my mother wrought the same deal years ago?"

Seeking to soothe her unnerved, dumbstruck expression, he cupped her face in strong, calloused hands. "I know what you are, and I know what you need. Share my soul, sweet one. You've been in my heart from the moment I saw you."

With incredulous understanding, Sansa could finally acknowledge why despite his quiet, gentle courtesy, it had felt impossible to meet Jon Snow's gaze during their months of acquaintance. Fathomless, sea-deep eyes connecting with hers was a distraction from her silver prince, an innate bond thrumming with the melody of _kin_ and _safe_ and _home_. How hard it was to deny how right and good it felt to be near him. Sansa turned her head slightly, brushing her lips against the thumb stroking her cheek. As awe and adoration settled over Jon's stern features, her decision was made, and she tilted her chin up shyly in invitation. 

As Jon kissed her sweetly, their souls tied together as surely as their hearts, and the mermaid turned human knew she was no longer alone. 


End file.
